Written in the Stars
by coultharddd
Summary: Henry and Elizabeth look into the families star signs


**LilacMermaid25 prompt: Henry (or Elizabeth) reflects on how the five McCord's do (or don't) suit the zodiac signs under which they were born. **

**Written in the Stars **

Elizabeth walked in through the front door of the family home, dropped her bag by the side of table in the hall, slipped her heels off one by one flinging them across the room alerting her too Henry's presence

'Bad day' he chuckled, picking up her shoe from the side of his desk

'Oh Hey, what are you doing up it's late?' she asked slipping into his embrace

'I got carried away writing my new book and then it digressed into pointless things and well I didn't really recognise the time until I nearly had your shoe stuck in my ankle' he teased and gave her that look; the one which said _Don't throw your shoes. _She laughed and took her heel from him before putting them away in the downstairs cupboard, and switching her blouse for a comfy pull over.

'So what was this 'pointless' research you got sucked into?' she asked as she grabbed some ice cream and two spoons from the kitchen before setting into the sofa and patting the set net to her prompting Henry to join her.

'It was nothing about my book actually' he slumped next to her and she handed him a spoon before resting her legs across his.

'I ended up somehow looking into astrology and I came across an interesting article that was offering the opposed argument to star signs and how you can argue not everyone is the 'typical sign' they are and well it was quite an interesting read' he mumbled licking his spoon and requesting more from Elizabeth

'This ice cream is so good' she mumbled and Henry chuckled playfully hitting her feet

'Oi, see that is not a typical Capricorn trait' he mocked her and she raised her eyebrow

'Oh I see you applied the article to your family to understand it better' she teased him

'Ok so that is a typical Capricorn trait, a 'know it all'' he laughed

'See you are a Capricorn; you're strong minded, smart, responsible, self controlled, well articulated, your ambition and drive is awe inspiring but, you can be so bloody stubborn, you are terrible for guilty pleasures, I think you suit your start sign well'

'And you Dr McCord, you are a typical Sagittarius. I remember looking into it when we were at college; I wanted to know what you would be like as a person so when you celebrated your birthday in class that day I looked up what star sign you were' she blushed slightly embarrassed by her confession

'I never knew that' he smiled at her an rubbed her leg

'Annnnnd true to form Dr McCord you are everything it said you would be; you're generous, you have a great sense of humour, you have an admiration for philosophy and religion like no one I've ever known, but on the flip side you do say whatever you think even if at times its undiplomatic, you can be impatient at times, that said Henry McCord you blow me away every single day' She took her legs off him and leant in planting a soft and delicate kiss on his lips.

Henry responded and wrapped an arm around her pulling her into his chest as the kiss grew a little passionate, his hands roaming around her back. They were pulled apart when the front door swung open. Elizabeth pulled away and looked behind her frantically searching for a figure that was entering their home. Henry jumped to his feet and walked towards the door when he spotted Alison attempting to creep in.

'Alison McCord' He spoke sternly

'Damn' she muttered as she watched her mother join her father

'Ali where have you been its gone midnight' Elizabeth demanded and Alison looked sheepishly at her parents

'Can we talk about this in the morning please I am tried' She attempted to climb the stairs but Henry placed a hand on his daughters arm stopping her walking further

'Noodle you cannot keep doing this, we need to talk' Henry had made the connection. Alison had been going back and forth a guys house recently, Elizabeth and himself had caught her coming in and out of the house at all hours, Elizabeth was the first to mention to Henry that she was worried her daughter was attending 'Booty calls'.

'Noodle your dad is right; you're worth more than this. Go and get some sleep and we will talk tomorrow' Elizabeth reason holding her daughter close before watching her walk up the stairs to bed.

'See now that is a typical Cancer; she can be so insecure at times she seeks out boys at all hours of the night' Henry grumbled heading back to the sofa and picking up the ice cream.

'But she isn't a typical Cancer; she isn't insecure not really, she is very confident and artistic, I mean just look at her designs' Elizabeth argued back settling back into her husband's embrace

'She is a Cancer; she is tenacious and highly imaginative, emotional, sympathetic and she dislikes any critique from you which is a trait, she hates revealing her personal life, she can be quite pessimistic and suspicious of others too'

'That's true, and Jason; well he is definitely true to his sign' Elizabeth laughed

'Leo' they both spoke together shaking their heads laughing.

'He is creative and passionate; I just wish it was about things other than conspiracy and government work, he can be very arrogant and self centred at times.' Henry scoffed. His son's behaviour around the election campaign had really gotten to him lately. Elizabeth rubbed his arm in a comforting manor and giggled at his facial expressions

'Oh Henry, given him some credit, Leos are also very generous and warm hearted as well as funny, Jason is all of those things, he takes after his father for that' she flirted

'And that just leaves Stevie; I think she is like her sign too' Elizabeth continued to speak

'She is very independent like an Aquarius and she is a great humanitarian, she is passionate about fighting causes, she is a great listener but I do think she is motivated on her emotional expression, she can be extremely temperamental and a little aloof' Henry laughed

'I think that just about sums up the McCord family house hold' Elizabeth giggled

'You know, I have heard that Capricorns can be highly strung, and well I happen to know a Sagittarius is good at helping people relax' he murmured into her neck as his hands wondered down her back and rested on her hips.

'Hmm, why don't we take this too the bedroom' Elizabeth hinted and Henry picked her up; her legs wrapped around his waist and her soft giggled nibbling at his ears.

'We can take it all the way to the stars' Henry mocked and they both erupted with laugher at his cheesy come on lines

'Henry McCord; you really are such a dork on times'

'But you love me'

'That I do, all the way to the moon and the stars' she smiled.


End file.
